


raindrops like fading regrets

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Post-Canon, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Post-canon. Vector and Nasch deal with their baggage by avoiding the others and being shitty to each other.





	raindrops like fading regrets

Nasch used to like the rain a lot. Technically, that hasn't changed. Except for the part where he has six room mates now, and all of them are really good at inconveniencing him.  
  
Durbe will urge him to do schoolwork, Merag will make him do the laundry, Alit and Gilag will insist on sparring while Gilag's idol shows are on TV, Mizael will ask uncomfortable questions about the human race and Vector is... well, Vector. Vector is actually the least bothersome aspect, for once.  
  
And if Nasch was fine, this would be different. If Nasch was fine, Vector would be his biggest problem. But as it is right now, the semblance of routine makes him uncomfortable.  
  
_I'm a murderer. Why should I get to have a happy ending?_  
  
Watching them smile at him makes his throat constrict, it makes him remember there was a time he hesitated to choose a side because of Yuuma.  
  
And when Yuuma smiles at him, he remembers he did choose a side.  
  
At this point, Nasch feels lost, unwelcome where he is welcomed, because he shouldn't be.  
  
So Nasch has made it a habit to leave the house as soon as it starts raining, to go far away on his motorcycle before the others can notice.  
  
This time is different.  
  
"Care to give me a ride?" Vector's in the doorframe, grinning.   
  
Nasch frowns. "Why would I?"  
  
"Because I'll just call the others if you don't, and then you aren't getting away from here anytime soon." Vector yawns.  
  
"Tch." Nasch throws the spare helmet at Vector, and he's sad it doesn't hit Vector's face.  
  
_Would've been nice to break his nose._

* * *

 

Vector doesn't seem to mind the rain at all. He doesn't tell Nasch where to go, either-- "anywhere but here".  
  
Nasch believes that. After all, Vector is like him, too. Too many lives taken to be forgiven, and yet he was forgiven anyway.  
  
So Nasch drops Vector off near the arcade, pulling his jacket closer as he does.  
  
(He envies Vector for the waterproof leather jacket.)  
  
The rain seems to be unending today.  
  
Vector raises an eyebrow and holds his hand into the rain. "You're doing it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sulking." Vector scowls. "Park your motorcycle."  
  
Nasch's body decides for him that that is indeed a good idea, and now he's standing in front of Vector without a clue of why he's here.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Arcade. You. Me. Now." Vector grabs Nasch by the hand, digs his nails in as much as possible, and starts walking.

* * *

It turns out Vector doesn't intend to explain what happened, or what he means.  
  
Instead, he challenges Nasch to every game at the arcade-- various shooting games as well as DDR (but they both slip because of their wet shoes), until they run out of adrenaline and sit down on a bank.  
  
"So? What was this for?" Nasch stares at the amount of redemption tickets they gained to exchange.  
  
_Ha, 'redemption'._  
  
Vector blinks. "Are you playing dumb or are you actually this stupid?"  
  
Nasch scowls. "Quit being obnoxious and spit it out."  
  
" _Oh, look, I'm Nasch, the Barian 'king' who can't stop drowning in self-pity_  over how he killed like, what, less than five people?" Vector imitates Nasch theatrically.  
  
"Fuck you, too. And you know very well it was more than-"  
  
"It wasn't. You just blame yourself for stuff I did. And I'll have you know," Vector grins. "I take pride in my work. Watching the life go out of Merag's eyes was-" Vector dodges Nasch's punch without effort. "Fun, y'know. So don't take credit for my work."  
  
Nasch scowls, contemplating the idea idea of trying to punch him again. "What's your point? It doesn't change that I--"  
  
" _Betrayed them?_ " Vector laughs. "You had to betray one side or the other anyway. Seriously. Stop being so pathetic. This isn't the Nasch I know. Even the shitty Nasch I know would've landed that--"  
  
This time, Nasch's fist is barely caught in Vector's hand.  
  
Nasch smirks lightly. "I landed that punch."  
  
" _Now_  we're talking."  
  


* * *

They end up splitting the tickets in half, with Vector getting himself the official Shining Rabbit figurine and Nasch getting Cat Shark.  
  
The rain still hasn't stopped.  
  
"Oi, Vector."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What if we stay out tonight?"  
  
It's a stupid and impulsive idea, but it is the most pleasant right now.  
  
Vector seems interested. "To do what?"  
  
"Duel. And look at the stars." Nasch steps outside the arcade.  
  
Vector follows him. "The stars?"  
  
"Our stars. You know why."  
  
The others avoid looking at the stars these days, as if to avoid being reminded of their true origins. But for Nasch, knowing benetnasch is up there has always been some kind of refuge.  
  
Like there's something watching over him.  
  
Vector bites his lip, then. "...Yeah. But if I win, you're treating me to some dessert."  
  
"You're just gonna lose again."


End file.
